


The other ending

by charlottefrey



Series: What if....-Bagginshield crack [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the really traumatic experience of watching the Battle of the Five Armies trailer, i decided to write a fic, what could have saved Thorin's life. And Kili's. And Fili's.<br/>(To those, who didn't knew, our Durin boys are about to die: Sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other ending

**Author's Note:**

> I know, i should write another chapter for TsD, but uuuhhh i'm to depressed right now. Maybe tomorrow...  
> Thanks for the comments and kudos!

This is after Thorin kicked Bilbo out, right before the Dwarves attack the elves and men. Dáin, Thorin’s cousin from the Iron Hills has come to help the King Under the Mountain.

 

A part from the book(cursive) and the changes bits:

_Still more suddenly, a darkness came on with dreadful swiftness! A dark cloud hurried over the sky. Winter thunder on a wild wind rolled roaring up and rumbled in the Mountain, and lightning lit its peak. And beneath the thunder another blackness could be seen whirling forward; but it did not come with the wind, it came from the North, like a vast cloud of birds, so dense no light could be seen between the wings,_

_“Halt” cried Gandalf, who appeared suddenly and stood alone, with arms uplifted, between the advancing dwarves and the ranks awaiting them._

_“Halt!” he called a voice like thunder, and his staff blazed forth with a flash like the lightning. “Dread has come upon you all! Alas! It has come more swift than I guessed. The Goblins are upon you! Bolg_ and Azog _of the North_ are _coming, O_ _Dain!_ O Thorin! Azog slew Thráin and more of your kin in Moria. _Behold! The bats are above his army like a sea of locusts. They ride upon wolves and Wargs are in their train!”_

Thorin, who had watched the beginning battle from the balcony above the gate drew a deep breath and gazed towards his old enemy.

_Amazement and confusion fell upon them all. Even as Gandalf had been speaking the darkness grew. The dwarves halted and gazed at the sky. The elves cried out in many voices._

_“Come!” called Gandalf. “There is yet time for council. Let Dáin son of Náin come swiftly to us!_ We shall see the King Under the Mountain.” On their way to the Mountain, they fetched Bilbo and the hobbit insisted on carrying the Arkenstone with him.

   “He may be a king, but he is also a dwarf.” Dáin, a hardened warrior looked at the hobbit in disgust.

   “You took the most precious item from Thorin and caused all this! Why have you even been there? Smaugs rising is also your fault!”

   “That’s enough, Dáin. Bilbo has done great deeds for Thorin and his friends. Now we shall see if Thorin is in the mood of negotiations.” When they stood on the foot of the great gate, they found Balin and Thorin himself stand in front of it.

   “I knew you would come! Now when you need a fortress to hide in, you come back to the Mountain!” The king said. Then he laid eyes on Bilbo and he glared at the hobbit, face in a monstrous frown. The crown on Thorin’s head was a replicate from his grandfathers.

   “Thorin, they need our help, just as we need theirs.” Balin, once so fond of the hobbit, glanced now barely at him. “We shall hold council inside of the mountain. Where it’s save from Azog and Bolg.” Thranduil, his son and Tauriel, Bard and two of his best bowmen, the Master of Laketown, Dáin and two of his guards, Gandalf and the hobbit entered the vast Hall of Erebor.

   “Over there is a small room, where we shall sit down and talk.” Balin led them past the other’s from the company. When Bilbo saw Kili and Fili, his heart ached. The two youngest dwarves were wearing the old armour of the Erebor Dwarves. So young and already fit for battle. Oh Yavanna, if he could protect them from any harm, he would gladly give up everything. The rooms ceiling was low and full of cowwebs. Dirty, just as everything was inside of Erebor, the table was one of the cleanest things in the room.

   “Sit down. Bombur, bring ale!” Balin sat to Thorin’s left, Fili, who had come inside was to the King’s right. Thranduil and the Maser of Laketown sat on the right side of the table, Bard and Dáin on the left. Gandalf and Bilbo sat down facing the king, his heir and his advisor. For a split second, Balin’s face was pained and he looked at the hobbit with pity and sorrow, then his face had the usual plainness. Bombur put some tankarts in the middle and a small barrel stood at the wall.

   “Azog is coming and we need to defeat this monster as best as we can. Due to the fact that Erebor is their target, it would be best, if we let him come and sit on the doorstep. Our sacrifice will be low and our chances high.” Gandalf said, a soft, asking smile lingering on his lips.

   “He has come for my gold…My gold. He shall not have it and if I die trying to protect it. You all want my gold. All of you came for it here!” Thorin mumbled, patting his grandfather’s sword by his side.

   “No, we came here to hold council about something. A something, which comes our direction fast and deadly. If we get destroyed in front of your gates, who will supply you with food?” The Master of Laketown glared at Thorin.

   “I will find a way.” Thorin snapped like a child.

   “You won’t be able to have any alliances if we get wiped out.” Thranduil pointed out.

   “I don’t want any _alliances_ with elves!” The King Under the Mountain looked shocked at the mere thought of it. “All I want is my gold. And none of you will have, not Thranduil, not Bard, not Azog!” Bilbo, watched the expression on Thorin’s face. He looked like Gollum with his ring. At first, Thorin’s love for gold was like a mother’s love for her child, but now it seems to have grown into something horrible, painful even. “My gold!”

   “Thorin, Azog doesn’t want your gold, he wants your life! He wants yours and Fili’s and Kili’s and even Dáin’s. He wants the blood of the Line of Durin and when you are dead, he will head out to kill your sister and Dáin’s son, who holds your name in honour for you.” The hobbit shouted into the dwarf’s face, tears running over his soft cheeks.

“He has little interest in gold or gems or anything else. He wants blood and if you don’t come to your mind, he will get it. And I am sure he will kill you, because you don’t listen at all, what we have to say! I was afraid of this day. The day you would die. You went through so many hardships and so many problems. And now you shall die at the foot of the very mountain you fought for, you earned for? But not only you, but also your nephews?” Bilbo sobbed, but kept talking.

“I wanted you to have your mountain and your home, that’s why I never turned around and headed home. This is where you belong, so you shall die here. But not in a battle about a bagatelle like this!”

   “You call the Arkenstone a bagatelle?” Thorin roared, jumping to his feet.

   “I do!” shouted Bilbo back. “I do, because I don’t understand, why you are so obsessed – no _possessed_ about it! It’s a jewel – no you let me finish this Thorin Oakenshield, or you won’t see it ever again. It’s a jewel, which resembles the might and power of your family. It is the heart of the Mountain and therefore a special thing, only to be found here. I have things from my parents I treasure too. But there’s no reason to pout like a child, when the thing is lost. You strength and the respect your people show you shall not be influenced by the existence of a jewel!” Everyone was quiet, even Thorin. “If you want it back, here you go.” The hobbit pulled out the Arkenstone and Thorin’s eye widen. “But if you take it, you owe me a favour.”

   “A favour? The one, who stole my jewel?” Thorin growled, eyes dark and full of desire and fury. “No way, I will let this happen. And if you refuse to give it to me, I will have your head.” Bilbo inhaled sharply and looked at the people around him. Dáin had his eyebrows knitted together, Thranduil was under the spell of the jewel like Thorin. The Master of Laketown, even Bard eyed the Arkenstone with greed and only Gandalf seemed to be fully concentrating on the problem on hand.

   “Well, if you want to kill me, do it yourself.” Now Bilbo cried again and he looked first into Fili’s then into Balin’s face. Both looked away after mere seconds, unable to hold his gaze, to endure the plea and the sorrow in them. When Bilbo’s eye truly hit Thorin’s for the first time of the council, Bilbo’s heart tighten. The king was full of desire for gems and gold, in the claws of his greed, but underneath there was something else.

“Only from your hands I will take death. But if you do so, remember, who saved you from Azog. Remember, who freed you from the prisons. Remember, who sneaked up to Smaug and found out his weak spot. I want to look into your eyes and see what you truly feel about me.” The king’s eyes were locked with Bilbo’s and neither dared to look away. There was a thruth in both. The hobbit’s willingness to die, his sacrifice for the other ones, those who sat around the table, unwilling to get involved and his plea that his life shall be ended by Thorin. And the dwarf’s desire for something he hadn’t seen before, something he knew was there, but somehow out of his reach and the realisation, that it wasn’t a lifeless object he cared so much for.

   “Bilbo, I am sorry. I was mistaken about so many things and I have done too much wrong. Tell me, what can I do to re-earn your respect?” The king had lowered his head in shame, speaking with his strong, kingly tone, not with the voice of a lunatic any more.

   “Help us, Thorin, help us. Make this battle a victorious one. Spare many innocent lives and kill many foes in once.” And Thorin nodded.

 

 

Bilbo watched the fires burn not far from Dale. The thick black smoke filled the air with a horrible smell, but it also smelled for many warriors in and around Erebor like victory. Beside him stood, in his armour and his bow by his side, Kili, proud and alive.

   “Mother will be happy to hear, that we did it. With the help of the men and elves of course, but we did it in the end.” Bilbo smiled and patted the dwarf’s arm.

   “I go and find your uncle ok? We need to have a serious chat.” Kili held the hobbit back, worry in his gaze, but also love for both his uncle and Bilbo.

   “Bilbo, I wanted to say one thing to you: Thorin is very sorry for what he did. He knew he was falling for the spell of gold, but couldn’t help it. He told me, it was like falling in love.” The hobbit smiled, patting the dwarf’s arm.

   “I won’t shout at him, but I also wont pity Thorin, ok?” The hobbit turned and walked over the long, green stone floor, through hundreds and hundreds of tunnels, passages and doors, over small and big bridges, all only leaving space for one dwarf to go over it at once. None of the many guards stopped him anywhere and all dwarves, who passed his way, bowed and greeted him friendly. After all he had once more protected the King Under the Mountain, when a Morgul Arrow was flying at him.

   “Thorin? Are you there?” He asked the Mithril door decorated with dark ravens.

   “Enter Bilbo, you are my guest.” Slowly, Bilbo pushed the heavy door open and entered the small living room of the Royal Quarters. He had been here only once, but thanks to his remarkable sense of orientation, he had found it once again.

   “Hello.” The dwarf at the heavy stone stable wore still his crown, but only a light tunic and soft trousers.

   “Hello.” A pause and the silence suffocated Bilbo. Clearing his throat, he spoke: “Thorin. I am here to tell, you that I will soon leave. My business here is done and I am certainly done with wandering miles and miles through this mountain to get anywhere. I want to be back in Hobbiton, where everything is small and cosy. I thank you for taking me on this adventure and I thank you for…your help later.

“I want you to know, that we won’t part as enemies. We have gotten along quiet well, until…it happened and I can tell you with all my heart, that I won’t forget the merry hours of this journey.”

   “I knew you would leave sooner or later.” The whisper escaping the king, who had now bowed his head over the table surface was thin and helpless. “I whished you to stay, but…after what happened I cannot bear to see you suffering again.” He lifted his head, hair held back by the heavy crown. “I am so sorry for what I did and I would do anything to change it. And now you are standing here, talking to me like we barely knew each other.

“If I had stopped you from going away…?” The unfinished question hung in the air like the thick black smoke outside.

   “I think, I would have turned and ran back into your arms Thorin. I wanted you to call me back. At some point I even wanted you to throw me down on the rocks, so the pain of watching you succumbing to the greed would have finally vanished.” Bilbo whipped his eye from unshed tears. “We both have done wrong.”

   “No. No my dear Bilbo. You have done nothing wrong. You have done everything right. You saved me from Azog. You rescued us from the dungeons. You stole the Arkenstone to protect me. And you were even ready to sacrifice yourself for the sake of people, who didn’t knew you or care about you.” Thorin sniffed, tears streaming down his face.

“I should have know, what treasure I had with you and I wouldn’t have glanced twice at the gold and gems of my grandfather. I would have take care of you…”

   “Thorin, this is nothing, you should worry about. It has happened and it shall rest now.”

   “No it shouldn’t!” Thorin roared, angry with himself. “I was about to kill you. You might haven noticed, but for a few seconds I even _considered_ killing you to get the Arkenstone!” The king hit the table and several paper piles fell over. “Damn it, Bilbo! I wanted to kill you and nobody would have stopped me!”

   “Gandalf would have maybe done something…”

   “Gandalf!” Thorin spit out. “You trusted him with your life.”

   “No I didn’t. I trusted you with it. Because I knew, you wouldn’t kill me. You couldn’t. You owed me too much. When you spared my life, you paid me back that depth.” Thorin frowned.

   “Bilbo, I owed you my life, my kingdom and my happiness. I nearly took your life and I certainly took your happiness. Let me give you my kingdom and my life.” For a few minutes, Bilbo stared blankly at the dwarf.

   “Thorin, you need to sleep. You are up since so many hours, this can’t be healthy.” But when Bilbo took gently the kings arm, he looked into the light blue eyes of the dwarf. Like during he council meeting, both just looked, staring into the depths of their eyes. To Bilbo it was like hours had passed, until Thorin opened his lips.

   “I am fine Bilbo. I will always be fine, when you are around.” The hobbit swallowed and steadied him.

   “My dear king…” He was interrupted by a moan from Thorin. “My dear king. You need to rest!” Though the moan had confused him, Bilbo tried not to spend a second thought on it. When he pulled the king into his bedroom and forced him to wash his face, he felt awkward. Why had Thorin moaned? He had called him ‘my dear king’ like he had in the past few days very often. But always there where others around. Bilbo felt cold, wet hand on his face and he jumped, giving a short yelp of surprise. Thorin, with dripping wet hands stood right behind him.

   “Wha…”

   “I’m sorry.” Thorin actually chuckled. “You were so lost in thought.”

   “Thorin, please.” Bilbo turned to face the king. “What is this about?” The king hesitated and looked away.

   “I don’t want you to go. I care too much about you. What if something happens on your way back?” His voice was little and pressed, tears gleaming once again in his eyes. “I don’t want to lose you.” Bilbo put his hand on the king’s shoulder.

   “I hoped you understood. I miss my home. I miss Bag End. Like you missed Erebor.”

   “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be so selfish.”

   “You aren’t selfish, you care for me. That’s ok. But you should also understand, that I am not made for this life. I am a Hobbit. You are a Dwarf. I…”

   “I love you Bilbo.” Thorin whispered, face hidden behind a curtain of hair. The hobbit was stunned for a few heartbeats, his brain trying to sort his emotions out and all in once to understand, what he just had heard.

   “You-you love me?”

   “I do. That’s why my betrayal tastes so bitter. That’s why I feel so miserable.” Thorin’s voice was hoarse from emotion, but he didn’t dare to raise his head.

   “My dear king, I-I love you too.” Bilbo took Thorin’s head in his tiny hands and raised it, so he could meet the dwarf’s eyes. Worry and joy was displayed on the usual frowning face of Thorin Oakenshield.

   “You…” He stammered. Their eyes were sealed and none dared to look away. Thorin’s hands went for Bilbo’s cheeks and when he cupped them, he felt his entire body burning with desire. The hobbit himself had contained a moan, when the calloused hands slid over his soft skin. He dug his hands into the long, black mane and pulled the king’s face slowly closer to his. When they were only inches apart, Bilbo dropped his gaze on Thorin’s lip and back to his eyes. Thorin did the exact same and from one second to another, their lips where sealed.

Thorin and Bilbo sat in the warmth of the fire and watched the flicker of the flames. Bilbo was snuggled up against the king’s broad chest, a hand over the dwarf’s abdominal muscles, feeling them rise and fall under each breath. The king himself had his hands around the hobbit’s shoulders and his nose buried deep in the honey-coloured locks.

   “I’m so sorry for what I have done, my dear Bilbo.” Thorin whispered. He had done nothing else than apologize since they had settled in the armchair.

   “If you don’t stop apologizing, I will get seriously angry. I have told you, I forgave you long ago. Now let the old things rest.” But Thorin pushed the hobbit a bit from his chest to look into his eyes.

   “Please understand.” Said the king, sadness and sorrow in his eyes. “I was about to kill you twice…that’s not something to talk easily about.” Bilbo felt his heart ache and sat up, facing Thorin completely. He brought his hands to the king’s cheeks and looked into those blue eyes.

   “We all have done mistakes…” He said, his voice small and pressed, tears burning in his eyes. “Some are bigger, some are smaller.” Softly, Bilbo whipped away the king’s tears. “Please Thorin.” The dwarf’s lips were pressed into a thin line and he sobbed now uncontrollable. Bilbo slung his arms around his king and kissed his neck. After a while, Thorin calmed and stopped sniffing.

   “Fine?” Bilbo asked, face half-buried in the dwarf’s tunic.

   “When you are around, I’ll be fine forever.” The hobbit giggled, when Thorin snuggled his face into the crock of his neck. “What?”

   “Your beard and your hair are tickling me!” Bilbo smiled up to Thorin and continued to giggle. Soon after, the dwarf joined his laughter with deep rumbling like boulders rolling down a mountain.

   “Stop it. Thorin please…” Bilbo’s muscles burned and ached from giggling too much and Thorin didn’t help at all. Still giggling, he fell to the floor and held his stomach. Gasping between every giggle, he tried to calm himself.

   “Are you fine?” The concern in Thorin’s voice brought Bilbo half the way to seriousness.

   “I am… _giggle_ …fine…just give me a… _giggle._..moment.” Still looking suspect, Thorin stood up and walked over to the table. He gathered the fallen papers from the floor and put the back to their piles. Meanwhile, Bilbo had calmed down.

   “Are you back to normal?”

   “Yeah.” Bilbo jawed. “Tired normal though.”

   “Then come, my bed is certainly big enough for both of us.” Usually, Bilbo would have refused, even though after what happened the last few minutes in this room, but now the thought of sleeping in the king’s bed was tempting. Drowsy and exhausted, Bilbo waddled behind Thorin into the vast bedroom with a gigantic bed sitting in the middle. He dropped his clothes except his small clothes and became a sof tunic from Thorin.

   “Might be too big, but better than nothing.” The tunic, dark blue as all clothes from Thorin, smelled like the king a lot. Happily smiling, Bilbo climbed into the bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows.

 

Waking up in the morning was hard and annoying. Thorin was spooning him and he felt the king stir, when he moved.

   “Awake?”

   “Seems like.” The whisper was hoarse and tired. When Bilbo moved, his arse collided with Thorin’s cock, causing both to moan loudly. The king’s hand were immediately on the hobbit’s hips and he buckled into the soft flesh. Bilbo, shocked first, began to like the moving erection against his back. Thorin’s heavy breath in his neck, moist and hot, made him moan.

   “Tho…” Bilbo couldn’t talk, because his cock twitched nearly violently. Immediately, the king stopped moving.

   “Bilbo? Did I hurt you?”

   “No, no.” The hobbit turned around and face the king. “I want you to take me. Claim me as you claimed the Mountain.” For a heart beat or two, they gazed at each other, eye bright and full of want, then Thorin attacked Bilbo. Ripping the fabric of his own tunic, he revealed the hobbit’s body and planted kisses everywhere possible.

Bilbo moaned and buried his hands in Thorin’s hair and arched his back. Then his small clothes were flying through the air and an experimental kiss was planted on his cock. The hobbit pulled the king up and kissed those slightly parted lips, forcing his tongue in and he even tasted his cum on Thorin’s lips.

   “Get those clothes off, or I will rip them open.” Whispered Bilbo against the king’s lips, before he released him. Laying back, he watched Thorin undress. He wasn’t as hairy as Bilbo had thought. And the muscles. Oh sweet Yavanna. Carved into his body like into marble. His skin was pale, only his hands and face were sunburnt. When he pulled of his pants, Bilbo let out a small hiss, when he eyed the erection standing proudly between Thorin’s thighs.

   “Still sure?”

   “I face Azog.” Bilbo spit out, bur not in a mean way. Thorin leaned down and kissed the hobbit, palming the shorter cock.

   “Do you mind, if I slick you hole with your own cum?”

   “Not at all.” While Thorin prepared Bilbo, easing in finger after finger, he kissed the hobbit senseless until he was a moaning mess underneath the king. Then he felt something else at his entrance. Slowly, Thorin eased himself into Bilbo, cautiously watching the hobbit. Then he was fully seated, Bilbo squeezed his biceps, trying to get a grip. When he slowly let go, the king began to move, closing his eyes. It was amazing, the heat and the tightness drove Thorin nearly mad. Bilbo, who had never had sex with a male before was overwhelmed with the mass of sensation, how his body responded to Thorin’s.

Accompanied with the squeaks from the bed, Thorin began to pound into Bilbo driving both closer to the edge.

   “Open your eyes Thorin.” When the king opened his eyes and he looked into Bilbo, his cock twitched and his vision went blurry and white. Bilbo followed Thorin shortly, shouting his love’s name at the top of his voice. Steadying himself on his elbow, Thorin came down from his orgasm.

   “Mahal.” He whispered, earning a chuckle from Bilbo.

   “Yes. It was amazing.” Soft fingers pulled the kings head up and he felt a pair of lips at his own. Moaning, he kissed his love back.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, here you go! Hope you like it!


End file.
